


Or say it’s going to put some love in your life

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [12]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until season 8.





	Or say it’s going to put some love in your life

**Title:** Or say it’s going to put some love in your life

 **Characters:** Louis Litt; Harvey Specter; Donna Paulsen; Mike Ross; Jessica Pearson; Rachel Zane; Robert Zane; Katrina Bennett; Samantha Wheeler

 **Pairings:** Louis Litt/Sheila Sazs; Harvey Specter/Mike Ross; Harvey Specter/Donna Paulsen; Mike Ross/Rachel Zane

 **Rating:** G

**Prompt:[50\. Betrayal](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Spoilers up to the 8th season. Title’s from Ima Robot’s “Greenback Boogie”.

  1. **Holiday – Madonna _(Louis Litt)_**



In Louis’ mind, it was as if there was music in the background as he walked through the office.

It was a slow crescendo, from when he had left his apartment to when he had reached the elevator, peaking when the doors opened.

People must’ve thought he looked weird, walking like a fucking Armani model with a smile on his face, but he couldn’t care less. They found him odd anyway.

There was no reason to fear, to ponder, to mull over things. There was no room for any further betrayal, not now that things were finally clear, for one damn time in his life.

Sheila Sazs belonged to him. Perhaps, he could’ve also taken a leap of faith and say he was happy.

Damn so.

  1. **Forgotten – Avril Lavigne _(Donna Paulsen)_**



It’s not like Harvey didn’t recognize the thousands of things she did for him, because he did.

It wasn’t as if Donna wanted much more from him than he already gave to her.

Or did she?

Sometimes when she came back to her empty apartment, figuring a whole different path her life could’ve taken, it was his face that came up to mind. It was his apartment she imagined to go back to, and it was something which had never sat right with her.

Harvey Specter was a man on his own, and so was she; they were just incompatible, on a level, still being the perfect team on another.

Donna wished she could’ve washed off that sense of betrayal she felt every time he walked toward her, but it didn’t matter. She had learnt to live with that a long time before anyway.

  1. **Tragedy – KAT-TUN _(Harvey Specter)_**



For a long while, Harvey had kept telling himself everything he had done had been out of a predisposition to spite rules.

He had seen Mike and had found him wasted for something less than he was currently doing at the firm.

So he didn’t have an actual degree. Big deal.

In time, though, Harvey had had to admit his gesture had been far less selfless than he had originally thought.

He liked working with Mike. He liked having him around, liked talking to him, liked scolding him even, just because he loved that frown on his face whenever he did that.

Not generous at all, his decision to give him a shot.

That betrayal might’ve just been the most selfish thing he had ever done. And he didn’t regret it one bit.

  1. **Sayonara Arigatou – Hottake Band _(Jessica Pearson)_**



She wondered.

Was it really her head that needed to roll?

She had thought about been disbarred every moment of every day since the bubble had burst, and had always had a different take on the whole situation.

From time to time, she closed her eyes and liked to picture herself strangling both Harvey and Mike with her bare hands.

Their betrayal hurt, Harvey’s much more than she would’ve expected.

At better times, she just resigned to the fact that Harvey had acted accordingly to what she had always let him do.

And that made him the best lawyer she had ever met, it didn’t matter how he had gotten there. Mike would’ve followed, somehow.

She had left the firm with her head held high anyway. It didn’t matter how it was going to be perceived, those were her people. And she was damn proud of them.

  1. **Eye of the Tiger – Survivor _(Mike Ross)_**



The moment he had stepped out of prison, Mike knew what he wanted to do.

He knew who he wanted to see, and as much as it pained him to admit that, it wasn’t Rachel.

He stood in front of Harvey’s door for the longest time, knowing he wasn’t going to ring the bell, he just couldn’t.

Harvey’s ways hadn't always sat right with him, but he had learnt to live with that. He had learnt to compromise, and it was the most important lesson Harvey had taught him so far.

So now he was doing just that. He stood in front of that door, unaware of the betrayal that was consummating inside of himself, and thought about ringing the bell, getting inside, hugging Harvey and...

That part was done. He sighed, threw one last look at the door, and with his head held high he headed back home to Rachel.

  1. **Eres tu – Fifth Harmony _(Katrina Bennett)_**



Had she been better with people, she wouldn’t have ended up this way.

She wouldn’t have mistaken something as natural as a friendship, like someone who wanted to selflessly help her, as something more.

There was something about Brian; something which made her feel a little less better every time she was with him, something that had taught her that calculations and logic weren’t everything to a good lawyer. To a good human being, even.

She just couldn’t. Betrayal wasn’t accounted for, and she knew he wasn’t even going to understand, had she chosen to talk to him about it.

Katrina needed to be less like herself; not drive him away, when everything inside of her screamed for her to do it, and keep him just there, as a wonderful friend.

She could do it. She was used, after all, to wear a mask.

  1. **Chocolate – Kylie Minogue _(Rachel Zane)_**



She had always needed to be a little bit better at everything she did. Whether it was because of her father or for her own twisted expectations, it didn’t matter.

She had kept her eyes straight in front of herself her whole life, and facts had proven her right.

Mike was a mess. A complete, beautiful mess.

And even though she knew that the betrayal had been a hard hit, she just couldn’t keep away from him.

He was the chaos that was missing from her life, he was what kept her afloat as she tried to drown. He was the one who had forced her to be better for real, for once, because he knew she just could.

Rachel needed order in her life, she always had.

And then she needed Mike to come and make a mess of it.

  1. **Est-que tu m’aimes? - Maître Gims _(Harvey Specter)_**



“Donna?”

He called her name, and everything froze. He didn’t know what he was going to say to her, didn’t know whether it was right to tell her something at all.

They had always danced around it, there was no denying it. So much that at times, it almost felt natural to take her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her. And be done with it.

Other times, he realized she knew him too good to actually be together. She wasn’t supposed to be his girlfriend, she was much more than that, she was his other half, the one which was always going to keep him on the right path. And he needed that too much to afford a betrayal as confessing something he wasn’t even sure was there.

“What, Harvey?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nothing.”

Nothing he could say. It was better this way.

  1. **See who I am – Within Temptation _(Samantha Wheeler)_**



She had given everything to her job. Even things she didn’t have in the first place, she had had to make them up somehow, because she had always known that kind of world made no discounts to people like her.

Robert was there, she owed him everything. And, in a good way, he never let her forget.

Samantha remembered the betrayal, years ago, and its guilt as if she had killed someone.

She had compromised, something she had had to learn, because it wasn’t in her natural skill set.

So now it didn’t matter that the scenery had changed; let them all think she was a bitch, that she was cruel and without feelings. It didn’t matter.

She wasn’t there to make friends. She was there to do her job.

And damn, she was going to do a fine one.

  1. **Seven o’clock news – Paul Simon &Art Garfunkel _(Robert Zane)_**



Everything was new and felt strange.

Robert had thought hard before making this decision, in what little time he was granted to make it.

They were always going to fight, they were going to have different opinion on everything, they were never going to have a leader capable of putting everyone on one side of the firm. And he had never worked like that.

But the sense of betrayal was still strong inside of him, so he didn’t care about what he was going to find there, with Harvey and Louis. All he cared for, was that they were going to give him some honesty, something he was starving for.

And if he had to spend every one of his days fighting and yelling to get that, so be it.


End file.
